Györmár-Kazvhalia
The People's Republic of Györmár-Kazvhalia (Bulg.: Народна Република Гйормарек-Казвалия; trans.: Narodna Republika Gĭormarek-Kazvaliya; Györ.: Györmár-Kazvelitsch Népköztársaság), commonly known as Györmár-Kazvhalia, is a socialist state in the northernmost regions of the Toy Islands on the continent of Cisemosiria which borders Krakozhia and Poldovia. The establishment of a Györmár-Kazvhalian nation-state began in 1261 with the marriage of King Ödön Adorján Császár and the noblewoman Aleksandrina Boyadjiev, which united the Györmár and Kazvhalian people into one multi-ethnic nation. During the Second World War, Györmár-Kazvhalia fought on the Axis side and was defeated, resulting in its occupation by the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army. Under Tabi'atstani guidance, the communist party took over and formed the People's Republic of Györmár-Kazvhalia in 1949. Although democratic reforms were initiated in 1968, they resulted in student riots that were crushed by Tabi'atstani troops, and the country has been a single-party state ever since. Despite being a socialist single-party state, Györmár-Kazvhalia is one of the most liberal countries in the Tabi'atstani bloc, and its citizens have far more freedoms than their brethren in Krakozhia, East Valreșia, and Tabi'atstan. The economy also has features of a mixed socialist economy with capitalist elements. Regardless, the government has shown no signs of moving towards a completely democratic Western style of governance, and citizens are still forbidden from discussing the dismantling of the socialist system of government. The Györmár-Kazvhalian economy is a mixed socialist economy primarily based around the medium and high technology industries, and Györmár-Kazvhalia is the centre of STO computer technology development. The country is also involved in shipbuilding, automobile manufacturing, and tourism. History The native Györmár people are believed to be descended from nomadic offshoots of Kalpalan tribes who migrated to the area that is now Györmár-Kazvhalia. Colonisation In 1232, hoping to further increase the prestige of Bulgaria after stunning victories against the Latin Empire, Tsar Ivan Asen II of the Second Bulgarian Empire ordered the creation of a Bulgarian settlement in the Toy Islands. To do this, he secured a treaty with the Abbasid Caliphate, then under attack from the Mongol Empire, to allow his troops to build port facilities by the Red Sea in the Sinai, which would allow Bulgarian ships to reach the Toy Islands. On the 19th July 1240, the Bulgarian fleet set sail for the Toy Islands. However, when they reached the northern Toy Islands, they landed on the shores of the Györmár domain. Instead of fighting with each other, the newly arrived Bulgarians decided to work with the native Györmár, and the two groups coexisted peacefully, with the Bulgarian colonists calling themselves the Kazvhalians. However, by 1259, the Second Bulgarian Empire had been severely weakened by a succession of short-reigned rulers, and the settlers were abandoned to their fate. As such, the leader of the Györmár, Fejedelem (king) Ödön Adorján Császár (anglicised as Edmund Adrian Császár), offered to marry the Kazvhalian noblewoman Dana Aleksandrina Boyadjiev, with this occuring on the 6th January 1261, and on the 7th January, the King announced unification of the Györmár and Kazvhalian peoples under the Kingdom of Györmar-Kazvhalia. World War II Hoping to fulfil its territorial ambitions over Otwockie province and parts of the Shuvistinskie and Poldovian areas of Krakozhia, Györmar-Kazvhalia joined the Laltofian Axis side of the conflict in World War II. Post war era and the Cold War By mid-1949, the communist party had gained almost complete power in the Györmár-Kazvhalian government, and on the 12th July with the support of the Tabi'atstani government, Tibor Bakó proclaimed the creation of the People's Republic of Györmár-Kazvhalia. In February 1968, President Nedyalko Sergeyev Bogdanov began a series of democratic reforms. This move was percieved as a relaxation of government control, and on the 2nd July 1968, student strikes broke out, which would eventually lead to the 1968 Student Riots. Although the Györmár-Kazvhalian government continued to insist that everything was under control, in late June, Tabi'atstani troops invaded to restore hard-line communist rule to Györmár-Kazvhalia, and Rayko Anastasiyev Daskalov was elected as President in Bogdanov's place. The constitution was also amended to transform Györmár-Kazvhalia from a unitary state into a federal one, with separate constituent Györmár and Kazvhalian People's Republics being formed in the process. Following the restoration of order, Daskalov launched the New Economic Structure in July 1969, which resulted in widespread changes to the Györmár-Kazvhalian economic system. With its implementation, Györmár-Kazvhalia became the first state in the Tabi'atstani bloc to make significant moves away from strict centralised planning. Modern era Györmár-Kazvhalia was a member state of the Six-Nation Alliance that invaded Natural Green Land during the SNA-NGL War of 2014. Geography Politics Administrative divisions Györmár-Kazvhalia is a federal state comprised of the Györmár People's Republic and the Kazvhalian People's Republic, which are divided into 23 provinces known as oblasts or tartomány, and one capital province (Szebrecen). Foreign relations Györmár-Kazvhalia is a founding member of the Socialist Treaty Organisation and the Alliance of Toy Islands. Since the beginning of the Cold War, the country has been a part of the Tabi'atstani bloc of countries and is heavily influenced by the USSRT. Military The armed forces of Györmár-Kazvhalia are known as the Györmár-Kazvhalian People's Army. Györmár-Kazvhalia's main security concerns are a potential threat of attack from Poldovia, which is aligned with the Barbergen Zone. The Györmár-Kazvhalian People's Army is further supported by the Internal Troops, the Border Troops, and the Civil Defence Troops of the Ministry of the Interior, the Signal Troops and Transport Troops of the Ministry of Postage and Communications, and the Construction Troops of the Ministry of Construction, Architecture, and Public Services. The Workers' Volunteer Militia is a non-state paramilitary under the communist party. The Volunteer Society for Cooperation with the Armed Forces is a paramilitary sports organisation that helps prepare citizens for military duties and helps finance the Györmár-Kazvhalian armed forces, but also provides support for regular sporting activities. Law enforcement The Ministry of the Interior of Györmár-Kazvhalia is responsible for maintaining law and order in the country. The National People's Militia is in charge of civilian law enforcement. The militia is supported in the countryside by the Civil Patrol, which is specifically tasked with watching over rural village areas. The main internal security agency of Györmár-Kazvhalia is the State Security Authority, also under the Ministry of the Interior. Economy The Györmár-Kazvhalian economy is based around medium and high tech industries, including the production of computers, integrated circuits, and telecommunications equipment, which are mostly exported to other STO states. Shipbuilding and the manufacture of forklifts are also important parts of the Györmár-Kazvhalian economy, with the main transport vehicle manufacturer being Krajcz-DZhMF. Györmár-Kazvhalia is a major exporter of medical equipment, with the state owned GyóEgész (contraction of the Gÿormár words for "medicine" and "health") employing nearly 8,000 people. The chemical industry is another significant contributor to the country's economy, and Györmár-Kazvhalia produces vehicle lubricants and oils, plastics, and chemical fertilisers, with the country possessing eight large chemical plants. The Györmár-Kazvhalian tourism sector primarily caters to tourists from other STO states, although international tourism to the country is increasing. Györmár-Kazvhalia is famous for its spas, particularly in the areas around the capital, Szebrecen, with 307 in total being spread across the country. Aside from being leisure locations, they are also a part of the Györmár-Kazvhalian healthcare system. Despite diversification of the economy, agriculture still plays a significant role in Györmár-Kazvhalia. About 21% of farms are state owned, with a further 66% being farmed cooperatively. The remaining 13% is held in private hands. Of particular importance are the fruit and vegetable farms located primarily in the Györmár People's Republic, which although resource poor, has large tracts of fertile land. Apples, tomatoes, sugar beets, potatoes, sunflower seeds, soybeans, tobacco and roses are also produced in the Kazvhalian People's Republic. Tobacco and roses are important export crops, with roses being used in the production of perfume. Györmár-Kazvhalia's main trading partners are other Tabi'atstani bloc states, although it also enjoys good trade relations with various non-Communist countries such as Germany and Italy. Banking In June 1988, Györmár-Kazvhalia swapped to a two-tier system, breaking up its monobank into one central bank and two state-owned banks. In the years that followed, two more state-owned commercial banks, ten specialised banks (excluding foreign exchange banks), a bank specialising in foreign exchange, and a savings bank were formed. Science and technology Györmár-Kazvhalia is considered a hub of technological and scientific development in the STO, particularly in regards to computers and information technology. Transport The primary modes of transportation in Györmár-Kazvhalia are roads and railways. Whilst the country's railway networks are highly developed, around half of Györmár-Kazvhalian roads fall under the lowest international rating of paved roads. Demographics Ethnic groups The two main ethnic groups of Györmár-Kazvhalia are Györmár (10,281,120) and Kazvhalians (7,904,230), making up roughly 52.86% and 40.64% of the population respectively. Györmár-Kazvhalia has a Roma minority of 950,000 people (4.88% of the population) as well as around 155,110 Jews, with the remaining 160,140 mostly comprised of Krakozhians. Health Health care in Györmár-Kazvhalia is run by the state and is highly centralised, with increasingly specialised and sophisticated services being available at the level of the district, municipality, county, region, and state, much like the Soviet and Tabi'atstani systems. Each district has a designated physician to whom its inhabitants first turn to for care, and if the patient requires a specialist, the district physician will make the appropriate referral. Since the 1980s, private medical practice is also allowed, with many health service doctors treating private patients during their free time. Since the 1990s, herbalists skilled in traditional herbal medicine have also been recognised as qualified specialists in the state healthcare system. Spas are considered part of the healthcare system in Györmár-Kazvhalia are not limited to providing treatment through mineral water or thermal water rehabilitation, and also include various other therapies such as thalassotherapy, aromatherapy, thermal mud therapy, kinesiotherapy, phototherapy, and electrotherapy. Specific health concerns in Györmár-Kazvhalia include tobacco and alcohol consumption, health issues caused by pollution, and AIDS. Other special concerns for health authorities include suicides and population planning. To encourage people to have children, the Györmár-Kazvhalian government gives working mothers a twenty-week maternity leave with full pay, with mothers further receiving an allowance to enable them to raise their child at home until it reaches the age of three. Soft drink consumption has also become an increasing concern for the Györmár-Kazvhalian government, with the average Györmár-Kazvhalian drinking 59.5 litres of soft drinks per year. Györmár-Kazvhalia follows a pronatalist policy, with increased family allowances for couples having more children (1,415 koronas for a first order child, 1,675 koronas for a second order child, and 1,980 koronas for any subsequent child) and birth payments for every child born (9,440 koronas). In addition maternity leave with pay amounts to five months in Györmár-Kazvhalia. In 1974, abortion laws were changed to make it harder for women under forty living with their husbands in adequate housing and with less than two living children, although the age for automatic abortion request approval was lowered from the 40 years of age from the 1974 laws to 35 in 1982. There is also special assistance available to families with children for renting or buying apartments, with rents being inversely linked to family size, and direct grants are available to defray up to 45% of the purchase price of an apartment, with married couples being able to claim the latter in advance subject to the requirement that the have one child within three years and a second within six years. Overall, Györmár-Kazvhalian population policy has been described as consistently promoting childbirth whilst at the same time preserving individual freedom to determine the number of children and the time of their birth. Premarital advice services were established in 1975 in polyclinics and women's centres, with women seeking advice on sexual matters and contraception being able to go to the Woman's Health Centre in their districts. Education The basic Györmár-Kazvhalian education system is a twelve grade system, divided into primary (first to fourth), basic (fifth to seventh), and secondary (eighth to twelfth) sections. Secondary school students may choose to pursue further education in professional vocational schools (three years) or technical schools (four years). There also exist special schools for handicapped children, and children with chronic illnesses can receive schooling in their hospitals or sanatoriums. Parents can be fined money if their children fail to attend school and if their children have to retake a grade and thus stay for an extra year. Gender and sexuality Culture Art Architecture Prominent architectural styles in Györmár-Kazvhalia include Historicism and Art Nouveau. Most buildings in the postwar era were built in the Socialist Realist style. Literature After the start of communist rule in Györmár-Kazvhalia, socialist realism became the official state sponsored style in literature, with new books having themes linked with building a new socialist society. Györmár-Kazvhalian writers can earn up to 30 times the average wage. Music Since the establishment of communist rule in Györmár-Kazvhalia, pop music has grown significantly as a genre. Many Györmár-Kazvhalian pop music artists are very popular both at home and abroad. Cinema The state applies strict censorship to films, with ideologically suspect films being removed from screens or undergoing total redesigns. Media Fashion In 1951, the Györmár-Kazvhalian Central Design Institute for the Clothing Industry was formed from the merger of the Centre for Fashion and the Laboratory for Worker's Clothing. The new Design Institute suffered from two major flaws. Firstly, it combined to opposing schools of design; one advocating made-to-measure clothes, and another pushing forward industrial production. Secondly, it relied on prewar designers whose couture techniques were not applicable for mass production. As a result, the Design Institute was unable to provide adequate logistics the textiles and clothing industries. However, a permanent working group formed by the Design Institute the following year did develop clothing designs that were praised in the rest of the Tabi'atstani bloc. Other problems also plagued the Györmár-Kazvhalian fashion industry, with the majority of the first generation of students of the Szebrecen Academy for the Applied Arts having been taught neither fashion nor dress history, and very few had had the opportunity to peruse fashion magazines. In this period of history, the only officially approved sources of inspiration were the high art collections of the National Museum and ethnic designs from the countryside. However, by the mid-1950s, conventional aesthetics and a set of rules on proper dress and deportment resembling prewar practices were reintroduced, with students learning of fabrics and designs that went beyond pure functionality. As a result, Western fashion was also acknowledged again. By the late 1950s, other issues had arisen. Whilst Western consumers were able to easily purchase tasteful but moderately priced clothes, the Eastern bloc (including Györmár-Kazvhalia) had yet to effectively provide smooth distribution of decent quality clothing, satisfactory service, or fully understand the phenomenon of fashionability. In 1962, the first modernist department store selling fashionable clothes in an environment with tasteful window dressing and other accoutrements was opened in Szebrecen. Rather than putting emphasis on ornate decorations, the shop focused instead on simplicity and allowing for easy window changing with the seasons. At the same time, Györmár-Kazvhalian designers duplicated patterns from Western designers such as Givenchy and Coco Channel, which soon became very popular and also earned official acceptance from the Györmár-Kazvhalian government. Importantly, these fashion items produced in Györmár-Kazvhalia showed a high standard of workmanship and design. The early 1960s also marked the formation of a set of rules distinguishing between good and bad taste for the newly rising middle class in Györmár-Kazvhalia. For women, dresses should be appropriate, functional, and feminine, but at the same time be pretty, not extravagant, and not vulgar. Clear divisions were also made between clothes for work, for the home, and for going out. The middle class in general were expected to display good taste, modesty, and patriotism. Eventually, an official socialist taste emerged, divided into grandiose taste which was focused on luxury that was not meant to be attainable by the masses and relying on rigid Western dress codes, and socialist modest taste which combined proletarian asceticism with petty bourgeois "good taste". Following the economic reforms of the New Economic Structure launched in July 1969, knowledge of Western fashions became more widespread and Györmár-Kazvhalian consumers began to demand better quality goods, resulting in an improvement of the quality of clothes in department stores. In the early 1970s, the Györmár-Kazvhalian Central Design Institute for the Clothing Industry opened its own shop selling samples and clothes produced in smaller batches for more discerning customers in Szebrecen. Since the 1960s, Györmár-Kazvhalian fashion magazines had encouraged women to sew their own clothes using paper patterns provided in the magazines or to enlist the help of others skilled in sewing. Indeed, some Györmár-Kazvhalian officials had their clothes tailor made by talented local home seamstresses. However, it was not until the late 1970s that small privately run boutiques joined fashion salons and dressmakers. Society Cuisine Györmár-Kazvhalian is a mix of Györmár and Kazvhalian cuisines, and is noted for strongly-flavoured, hearty dishes. Dishes from the Györmár areas often use large amounts of peppers. A popular drink in Györmár-Kazvhalia, particularly in the Kazvhalian People's Republic is boza, a fermented malt drink. It has a thick consistency, is slightly alcoholic (1%), and has a slightly acidic sweet flavour. Historically, boza is not sold in the summer months as it spoils if not kept cool, but modern refrigeration has allowed for production all year round. Also popular is Szőlisoda (from the Gÿormár word "szőlő", meaning "grape"), a soft drink flavoured with grape juice popular across the country. Aside from the original grape flavour, Szőlisoda is available in orange, sour cherry, and raspberry flavours. Leisure In the 1950s, the "jampec" movement began to gain traction in Györmár-Kazvhalia. The "jampec" were similar to the stilyagi of the Soviet Union, except that they were also involved in black market speculation. The word "jampec" comes from the Yiddish "Jam-pec", literally meaning "great prick" but referring to a young layabout who dressed up and acted conspicuously. In response, the Györmár-Kazvhalian government labelled the jampec as "hooligans" and portrayed them in direct opposition to hardworking Stakhanovites who were meant to symbolise the new socialist youth. On the other hand, groups of jampec were not listed as criminal gangs, and they were targeted more for their obvious and "deviant" individuality. Contrary to the original aim, government focus on certain fashions as being jampec fashions gave such clothes special meaning, and as a result jampec style clothes became highly desirable among Györmár-Kazvhalian youths. In the 1960s, official focus swapped to the "galerik", or youth gangs. The galerik entered public discourse after Györmár-Kazvhalian police claimed that these occasional groups were in fact long-standing criminal gangs, with the government labelling American "young-rebel movies" as the genesis of the galerik. In the Györmár-Kazvhalian mass media, the galerik came to be associated with rock music, violence, and drugs. By the late 1960s, the galerik became mixed with the hippie scene. Bizarrely, hippie galeri often used fascist, Nazi, or Second World War era Laltofian greetings amongst each other, although this was mostly as a rebellion against the socialist ideology of the Györmár-Kazvhalian government rather than due to any sympathy with such doctrines. The response was a police crackdown which resulted in many galeri being arrested and imprisoned for "agitation against the state". Nudism is well established in Györmár-Kazvhalia, although the activity is limited to official state sanctioned beaches cordoned off behind tall walls. Among the Györmár-Kazvhalian nomenklatura, hunting is a popular pastime, with very exclusive clubs dedicated to the practice. Civilians are banned from numerous good hunting grounds, with nearby military bases often being used as justification for these restrictions. This is partially due to the desire of the government for the public not to see this elite form of recreation that seems to show a class divide between the ruling class and regular population. In fact, if the leader of a county is invited to hunt, they can typically be confident in thinking that they will receive a promotion. Large numbers of animals are shot, some in advance to artificially increase the number of kills of a hunting party, and as such animals are sometimes imported from neighbouring Krakozhia for the purposes of hunts. Sports Sport is actively encouraged in Györmár-Kazvhalia as a profession, in schools and mass organisations, and as a leisure activity. Györmár-Kazvhalian national football, weightlifting, rhythmic gymnastics, water polo, and volleyball teams are particularly active. Category:States Category:Alliance of Toy Islands Category:Györmár-Kazvhalia Category:Socialist bloc